embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Administrator Isaac Gros
Chief Administrator Isaac Gros Age: 397 rejuve to 30 M: 17+7=24(+24 martial bonus)- Isaac Gros is an Avernite General, even if it is only of the militia. He is able to command forces of anything up to corps strength with skill and confidence. I: 11+2=13- Isaac Gros understands the very basics of military scouting and administrative intigue, though only the basics. A: 14+16=30- Isaac Gros is an incredibly skilled and experienced administrator who has few equals on Avernus, and in the Imperial Trust as a whole. L: 17+4=22- Isaac Gros's time in the Department of Health has led to him improving on his already good Avernite education with a specialists understanding of medical needs. P: 15+11=26- Isaac Gros is a devote follower of the New Imperial Truth and follows all of its precepts, bar a few that he considers not to apply to his situation. This actually shows that he has a better understanding of its teaching then someone who follows every precept to the letter. D: 13- Isaac Gros is a rather bland and unassuming man, though he is at least good at not getting on peoples nerves. C: 16+21=37 ''-Isaac Gros is a skilled enough fighter that he would not be out of place as a officer of the Avernite Helguard.'' (62/7+1=10) Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Isaac Gros have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Isaac Groshas had his faith and combat skills tested. Administratum Adept (-1M, +5A, -1C)- Isaac Gros is a fully trained Administratum Adept who is intimately familiar with the rules of bureaucracy and is capable of managing it with the finesse that only someone who has developed a natural talent for the art can display. Heltrooper Veteran (+2M, +4C) - Isaac Gros spent several decades as a member of the Avernite PDF and was a Helltrooper Sergeant when he retired. This has given him a though grounding in military matters and developed his combat skills to a level well above the norm, even for Avernites. Militia General (+4M, +4A, +4C)- After retiring from the Helltroopers Isaac Gros joined the militia where he rose to the rank of Major-General due to his combination of military experience and Administration skills. This is as high a rank in the militia is is possible to achieve, with Major-General Gros commanding an entire districts militia. True Avernite (+2M, +1I, +1A, +1L, +2P, +3C, +2 D when dealing with Avernites)- Isaac Gros is considered to be the epitome of Avernite for many, and has the wide range of skills and determination that this implies. Master Avernite Administrator (+5A, +2C)- Isaac Gros a stereotypical Avernite Administrator, incredibly skilled at every aspect of administration as well as a deadly combatant. Faithful (+4P)- Isaac Gros is a committed follower of the New Imperil Truth and Saint Lin. Master Medical Administrator (+1A, +3L, +1% population growth, -15% medical projects price)- Isaac Gros has spent over a century as the head of the Department of Health on Avernus, time in which has has dealt with dozens of plagues. This has given him a very good understanding of the needs and capabilities of both modern medicine and the plagues that are constantly brewing on Avernus. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Isaac Gros has had his faith and combat skills tested. Isaac Gros is one of the oldest surviving Avernite-born, being born a mere decade after the initial colonization. This means that he grew up after the most dangerous years in the period in which Avernus grew the most and formed its character. In many ways he is the stereotypical Avernite, cheerful, friendly, well organized and above all, deadly. Isaac Gros joined the PDF at the age of twenty-one, the youngest possible age and prove to be a steady and dependable soldier, though not exceptional. He climbed slowly though the rank reaching the rank of sergeant at the age of thirty three after preforming well in the First Battle of Manavik. As a sergeant he quickly displayed a talent for organisational matters and was soon given the position of Quartermaster Sergeant, a position that he thrived in. In fact when Isaac Gros retired from the Helltroopers at the age of fifty he immediately joined the Administratum where he could delve deeper into such matters. Over the next four decades Isaac Gros split his life between his career in the Administratum, where he was a rising star and the militia regiment that he quickly rose to command. Due to a combination of his command experience, personal combat skills and administrative talent Isaac Gros was selected as a possible replacement for Caroline as personal assitant to Governor Rotbart upon her promotion. Five decades after being passed over as Governor Rotbart's aide Isaac Gros had been promoted to Prefetus Tertius and was the head of the Department of Health, one of the biggest departments of the Avernite Administratum. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Administratum Category:Avernite Characters